User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 3
---- Hey you were saying sometihng about the photos.... the printscreen button......tell me clearly and in detailAsh7103 11:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Ash7103. Match? What do you mean start a match against Big Waves? Tell me in detail pls Mizuki Raimon 10:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I understood what you said. I'll ask for help if I need anytime else. Thanks again! Ash7103 11:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) hey!hey!hey! whaddya mean by fourth season and of what!!!! telll me!Ash7103 12:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Tnx for that reminder~ YAY! COTARI/L MATCH FINALS! FINALLY!! LOL (SPOILER xD) Mizuki Raimon 12:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Big Waves Ok, when you start off.... (I'm using the team setup I used); FWs: Gouenji, and Fubuki MFs: Kidou, Midorikawa, Hiroto, & Kazemaru. DFs: Hijikata, Tsunami (definitely), Kogure, & Kabeyama, and GK: Endou. If this doesn't work can u please send me a screen shot of what Coach Kudou says (if he says anything) or whoever is stopping you from starting the match? Btw, in the second half, you would need to kick Kidou off and replace him with Toramaru (just like the anime, most of the team setup from anime is based on the game) endou 10 years ago i have got the photo endou 10 years after in google images. you have to search type in google images - inazuma eleven endou ten years after Hey! The Tube is not a hissatsu tactic but a Shoot (more like a corner shoot). So why does it include in the hissatsu tactic page and redirect to hissatsu tactics page too??!! Ash7103 04:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Question: Er---- um, hi, eh, nice to meet u... do u know where i can get the pic of episode 90 and the screenshot of it? i really want dat pic... and erm, i think u did a great job and i really like ur profile. teach me how? and can u gimme more info bout inazuma eleven, like just how much u know? ok thanks very much! :D Inazuma Eleven 04:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven But the tubeis used only by one player, while a tatic is used by the members of a team Okay. Thanks! Ash7103 05:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I am using the same method for the pics you told me. But still, my photos are a little less clear than the others. Did I miss something or should I do something? Re: Naruto Kakashi... Kakashi... I want to see him without his mask on, just like Kidou and his goggles from ep 1 to 105. Obito is kinda like Naruto but NOTHING like Sasuke ^_^ Tsunami O..have u heared about the tsunami in japan there r 1400 person who have been killed.. i hope they will be okay ~Hello~Konichewa~Ahlan~ 08:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Which Tsunami u talking about?We got three tsunami here...Tsunami Jousuke, Tsunami Boost or the horrible incident at Japan...man their nuclear reactor blow up....hope they get to finish Inazuma 11 by that time... Bad When i heard about that i thought about u.. i said to mum..O no..ciara is in Phillipne..!! i was so scared ~Hello~Konichewa~Ahlan~ 11:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou O..great..i hope it gets better and better..^ ^ Hey by the way..U didn't tell me..how old r u..?! Which class r u in..?! ~Hello~Konichewa~Ahlan~ 12:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Endou Konou School O..I'm 13 years old too.. i am the same class as u..U R lucky..your school will end soon.. i will be 14 in 6 October..i am the youngest in my class..and no one loves ANY anime.. So sad..i have no one to talk with about Inazuma Eleven.. ~Hello~Konichewa~Ahlan~ 16:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Yeap .. i hope so..~!! they all get at me because i love anime..Right it gets me sad .. but this is the life. Even my best friend don't like animes..but what will i do..when i talk to her she always tell me not to talk about animes..>< O..how boring..!! ~Hello~Konichewa~Ahlan~ 08:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Suggestion Feel free to suggest as much as you want! :) I'm not around much because I'm busy with other things lately, but I still check from time to time to make sure things are okay around here. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Heeeeeeeey there!!!!! It's been forever!!! I'm doing fine, I guess. I don't really know how I feel. I haven't been posting much. Since I'm bored I'll add a photo! xxx--Killahsese 04:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) The hissatsu template you created is really awesome. I like it!!!!Ash7103 08:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) hey! the way you joined those photos is great. Can you tell me how to do it?Ash7103 08:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hiya..~!! Hello.. how was the exams .. Hope it wasn't hard Well have fun..Missed u i wanted to ask u..how can u change the colour of the words ?! Endou konou..Hiya..~!! Re:Hissatsutemp. sounds great :D Mizuki Raimon 12:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) i know right? it can't stop being epic.... or can it? Mizuki Raimon 12:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) EPICNESS IN NARUTO!! :D how do you do the print screen thingy? Mizuki Raimon 13:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ^.* Hey again..~!! Thanks for your help..~!! O..no not at all natsumi's PIC is not fanart it appeared in the end of episode 111 i think. I re-cheked your blog and typed my opinion.Tell me what do u think ? Endou konou Hello AdventureWriter28 want to be my friend ? ¡región de Isshu! ( o eso creo ;) 17:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Animes Well.. first i watched :Sonic and then i watched : Detective Conan Now: Inazuma Eleven , Bakugan , and other things..!! and u..?! Endou konou Re:Operation Hissatsu cleanup OPERATION: HISSATSU CLEAN UP IS A GO! though, thats a lot to do :) should we improve the stub pages for the characters? (suggestion) xDMizuki Raimon 13:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I guess I would do that AFTER operation hissatsu clean up is over ^_^ deleting deleting... :D Mizuki Raimon 13:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Ahh! So much hissatsus! So much school homework to be done left! im taking a break, so much work! lol ^_^ leave some hissastsus for me to do LOL Mizuki Raimon 14:27, March 21, 2011 (UTC) xD LOL 1 hour for A hissatsus, 4 hours for T hissatsus, sooo many t's.... xD folder overcrowding with hissatsu pics! gotta delete some! gonna have to work xtra hard! i'm as pumped as Ash7103 :D Mizuki Raimon 07:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) definitely!!! r there any characters that u wanna see back in action other than Coach Hibiki, Coach Kudou, Endou and Haruna?? I wanna see Fubuki, Gouenji, Kidou, etc... actually everyone from Inazuma Japan and the Raimon Eleven Mizuki Raimon 14:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Is there anyway to edit the templates?? im thinking once the hissatsu cleanup operation is over, i start a character page extension operation (suggestion), i might want to add a quote section in the character template and yadda yadda yadda xD is there a way? or do u hv to make a new template (which is tiring...) :) Mizuki Raimon 13:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) It looks much cooler and colorful than the last front page, really! :D you redid it? :) Mizuki Raimon 10:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) IT SHALL BE DONE!!... right after doing the tiring hissatsu cleanup op :P Mizuki Raimon 13:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ok but why i will not put photos in evolution pages, leave a message in my take page-Saumyajitmaity Hey! The new idea is too great to not support(at least for me)! I'm gonna lend a full hand in this operation. I have begun my work. See the page Tiger Drive, and let me know if I have made any mistakes, or if this operation needs any more help of mine. I'm totally pumped up! Ash7103 05:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I didn't under stand what you menat by heading, but never mind. I am gonna add as many slideshows I can to the hissatsu pages. Ash7103 06:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do. Get to me by searching "Fenrir Adithya". Yes, get to me by searching "Fenrir Adithya." And congratulations on getting to the first spot on this wiki yup! so did you send a request? Ash7103 06:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) god catch First of all Ciara congratulations on the first spot on the wiki and i want to ask you from where you got the god catch picture.Saumyajitmaity Re: Various *The template you created for hissatsu seems to be lacking many of the important info needed. Please do keep in mind this wiki was created with the intent of keeping a strong focus on the games rather than the anime. *The poll for the featured page was a great idea! *I'll get to deleting those pages now that I have some free time. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Just saying "hi" I am honored to be working on this wiki. charecter template Ciara how can i edit the charecter template.-Saumyajitmaity Gold excalibur Ciara you have heard about gold excalibur that is in http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hX5yKbCTzQ Thanks! Sorry, I didn't know that... Well, thanks for reminding me! If there is anything else I did wrong, write it on my Talk Page again! Ciao! Kaze-kun 05:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kunKaze-kun 05:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) level 5 Ciara can we paste level 5 photos on this wiki.Saumyajitmaity Reply: Facebook :) Yep! i sent you one. Please accept it, cause i don't have much friends to talk about anime... Thanks KazemaruShuuya10 15:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 15:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Photo Tagging I tag my self on your Inazuma photo. Is it ok? if it's not i'm going to remove it... Thanks!! KazemaruShuuya10 15:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 15:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Naruto Manga chapter Yes! IT WAS VERY INTENSE! :D that was one epic fight... wow, tough match xD Mizuki Raimon 09:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) wasn't expecting Asuma to still be there though... sad... :( that guy with the mask is reminding me of that Haru (or was it Haku??) kid with a similar (or same..) mask... seriously Mizuki Raimon 09:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Can someone please just 'accidentally' rip off Kakashi's mask during battle?? im still dying to see if its 'normal' under the mask xD u know, despite naruto shippuden being so far into the manga... I still cannot get used to the fact that Sasuke is like a minor antagonist/ villain Mizuki Raimon 10:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) i wonder... :D the 3DS came out, ahh more information about the characters rolling in (Inazuma Eleven GO!) gee, this may be out of the blue, but i wonder what happened to tat user traviswj? he/she seemed to be very active last last month... meh that was just out of the blue lol (neva mind..) Mizuki Raimon 10:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) hmm, maybe he is busy in real life, VERY busy, im busy too, so that makes all of us busy, yes! still can't wait for the next game! :D and next thing u know it, NEXT SEASON FOR THE ANIME!! why won't the creators put OVAs like they do on Naruto, etc? its fun to see what each of the members do when they're not playing soccer Mizuki Raimon 10:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) yea, i do. do you?? Mizuki Raimon 10:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) pokemon wiki? cool, i'll check that out. u hv pokemon Black? It's got some of my fave 5th Gen pokemon in it ;( lol u play any other pokemon games? im lame, i play the latest ones only.. :P Mizuki Raimon 10:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) that is alot. me and my cousin always gets reversed ones, idk why but we have our fave pokemon in different games, e.g: I get diamond cuz it has Dialga, he gets pearl cuz of Palkia, i get heart gold cuz it has Ho-oh, he gets the other one soulsilver cuz it has Lugia. In the end, we both end up playing emerald :P Mizuki Raimon 10:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) hehe! u know, i wonder... what if the inazuma eleven series, naruto series, pokemon series etc would be like without their main characters (endou, naruto, satoshi/ash) i wonder... Mizuki Raimon 10:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) u know i just found kinda cool, despite Endo being like the main character, the poll on the home page says that Hiroto and Fubuki have the highest votes (the two people who had some type of problem in the Aliea Academy arc) who did u vote for?? Mizuki Raimon 11:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) (suggestion, the next poll should mayb be about who do u think is the best captain?) seriously? people hate Endo? Mizuki Raimon 11:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Episode I've check it on Mangafox! It's cool, and i think i'm getting in love again on Naruto... btw, where did you check it? KazemaruShuuya10 11:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 11:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm online on facebook already! KazemaruShuuya10 11:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 11:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool avatar! In all meanings, it's one of the coolest avatars I've seen. It's May's Glaceon, right? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) wikia adventure in which which wikia work in. Re:Lookalike when i saw Volkner, i was thinking that pokemon had ripped off Minato's character design... then only to realize it was a completely different character :) Mizuki Raimon 07:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) manga? i only paid very close attention to the Emerald chapters (i think the manga chapters that have to do wif Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald). you need help round the wiki there? Mizuki Raimon 13:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) K, tnx, I'll get on the wiki as soon as I am free etc (actually im actually editing my user page while typing this to you..) will leave a message on ur talk page once I'm finished :) Mizuki Raimon 13:27, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Roniejo's samba photo in the Kingdom match? Sure, um how do u want me to re upload it? On ur talk page, or do u want me to just re upload it again on to the images Mizuki Raimon 04:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) catagory Ciara do you know how to delete pages from catagories. If you know then please write in my take page.Saumyajitmaity 04:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) new wikia Ciara i have created i new wiki of inazuma eleven, please can you add some photos in this wiki that is http://inazumaelevenfootbal.wikia.com Saumyajitmaity 04:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC)